Sunsets new journey
by Sunset Devil
Summary: Honestly this is a story i've been going over inside my head for years on end, and i've finally decided to just type it down and share it with the world, you'll have to read to find out what goes on, not putting anything in the description, it ruins the feeling of being immersed in what your reading
1. Chapter 1

Sunset shimmer wasn't really the nicest person starting out at canterlot high school, honestly, she had stirred up such a storm that none of the mane six ever even liked her from the beginning, days went by and as she saw twilight making new friends, never really having anyone to just be a good friend too. she had recently tried to communicate and make up for the bad that's been done, but the damage was already done, no one respected her for her years of non-stop abuse.

she drives home to her house after a long agonizing waste of time, sits by her window, staring out having a simple drink of water thinking to herself "what the fuck even am I anymore" contemplating what she would even do now. as the sun sets her hope of her ever becoming a better human being just washes away with each passing minute, she lays her head on her desk covering it with her arms and begins sobbing, then gets up.

"Fine..." she walks over to her drawer, pulling out a knife. "Eeehh" she tosses that over shoulder and grabs her S&W 627, pulling the hammer back and pushing the barrel against her head, thinking about how much of a monster she's been to everyone. getting tired of the thoughts she pulls the trigger, and with a loud bang, falls to the floor, lifeless

Soon after doing the despicable act, she wakes, only to find herself down a long hallway, all white with multiple doors on each side of her, it seems endless. she begins walking down the path that seems to stretch for miles on end until one of the doors she stops by begins to glow. she stops, taking a second to stare at it, hesitating on opening it.

the door forces itself open as if someone was on the other side kicking it open with full force, then a hand coming out of the black void and tries pulling her in. "Neither will you pay the price of eternal damnation or everlasting peace, instead," yanking her in "i'll send you to a new world, give you a new life, but not without a price.

3.24 pm Sekigahara japan year: unkwon

After what seems like minutes, sunset finally wakes, feeling light headed, she's surprised to find herself in the middle of a forest. not only that, she's surprised to find that her right eye has been completely covered with a white bandage wrapping it seems, she tries removing it, but to no effort does it come off.

She eyes a star neckless wrapped around her neck, then takes it off and begins to lean her arm back getting ready to throw it far from her. Seconds before she's about to though a voice speaks out of desperation "Wait!" she halts, surprised, then peers at it puzzled "S-sorry!, it took me some time before I realized that if finally connected with you. please to meet you ms, sunset is it?" puzzled at how they know her name she responds "yeah?".

" yes! ok, I got the right one, i'll explain why I'm here later, for now all I can tell you is this. Look, you've been put on a certain kind of trial, for what you've committed, but since you seem to have a lot of potential, I'm guessing it just Wasn't your time yet, though if I were you I would be thankful you got this chance regardless. you've been chosen to come back as half demon, imperfect form, but over time you'll learn how to utilize anything special you have with you" "How exactly do you know all this?" she asks. "That I will tell you as time goes on, " the star glows and a s sliver of light scatters quickly up to her bandaged eye, taking the shape of her other eye in 2d perspective in a burning flame type form, a spiritual eye "For now just refer to me as Kato, ill be yours, guide so to speak, he" the flame disappears and she's now left to wander the forest. "fuck... I don't even remember anything, " she comes across what looks to be an abandoned house, desperate she runs towards it. "It's kinda big I guess, only 2 stories..." the first floor of the place is completely blocked off, as there's only a ladder to reach the 2nd floor of the structure, she climbs up into the 2nd floor quietly walking making sure to not make noise "Food, food, " she looks in all possible places there could be at least a small portion of something edible, soon after she hears footsteps walking fast up the stairs on her left side. she doesn't run, but Instead jerks head to the left out of pure fear to just see what's coming for her.

There, stands applejack pointing a musket rifle right at her, with a look of slight anger on her face Apple ask "May I ask you what the hell you're doing in my house?". Sunset's eyes widen and she bows pleading to let her stay.

"Please!" she ask in the most desperate tone, "I'm a wanderer without anywhere to go nor live, I'll repay you anyway you want if you allow me to stay!"

Applejack looks at her with a confusing yet pleased look, Considering that you've just busted into my house so rudely uninvited I should just kick you down from here, but since you've proven yourself to be useful, heh, alright, I've got some task for you to do for me before the sun sets she tosses an empty sack at sunset to catch "I need you to do a simple task for me" Applejack said. "And what might that be?" sunset asked batting an eye. "Go down to the local blacksmith not too far from here, go there and ask him for some crafting material, you know steel, I got into a bit of an argument with him recently and until the fire of that tones down I have to refrain from going there for a while, so, when you've come back ill reward you "she gives her silver coins to go purchase said material "t-thank you, ill do my best, " she says before walking off to the nearest village to go retrieve said material walking through the area she gazes around the village "well this sure as hell isn't Equestria" she eventually makes her way to the local blacksmith, before getting a chance to speak to them she hears a familiar voice from afar. "Give that back! ~" a voice says in the distance as she sees two men running off in the opposite direction with a small bag

"Great..." the flame appears in front of her bandaged eye again "well now its time I teach you something useful, or at least, accelerate the learning process of your abilities" snapping his fingers "you should now the phrase by no-" he gets cut off by sunset as she says the phrase that allows her to use her new found magic "oni no mea!". she takes the form of only black smoke as she makes her way over to them at a rapid pace, stopping in front of them and taking her regular form again "so where do you think you're going? It's not nice to take other peoples belongings.

the first mugger chuckles and ask "and what would some useless husk like you even do about it" the second just unsheathes his katana and goes for on overhead strike, she catches the katana and grips it with her bare hand tightly, melting the blade seconds after making contact with it, beginning to get angry as her spiritual eye takes form, the other two back away in shock and slight disbelief "now, I could bring harm to you, but I have a job to do, and I don't want to get messy for just some simple shopping trip, so how about you two move it along..." the two quickly run off the opposite direction she takes the bag of yen back and gives it to the girl

"T-thank you miss ^w^ " she says with the cutest smile on her face. "You're welcome" sunset says, "what's your name?. "Twilight, twilight sparkle", she replies. "Twilight hmm? Interesting name, " "Thank you :3" twilight replies "you're coming to get material from the blacksmith place, right?" "yeah?, why do you ask?". "Then let me buy it for you instead, you did help me out after all". The sunset looks in shock and shakes her head, "No need, the person I'm doing this for already gave me the money to go get it, its fine" she pets twilight as twilight squeaks cutely "aw ok: 3". Sunset goes in with her and pays for the material after its done being made putting it in the sack she was given, as she walks off twilight waves bye to her, and sunset waves back, she heads back to Apples place and sets the bag in with apple in the basement "Done with the task, " she says"Good" apple says, taking it and saving it for later and going over to finish making another Yari spear "oh and before I forget, here's your reward" she throws her a tiny bag "what's this?"

Sunset ask. "gold coins high in value, I don't need that much to spend these days, but I figured it might help you out" Sunset takes it and puts it in one of her pockets and bows "thank you" she says "anything else I can do for you?" "Not at the moment, so you can go rest, " she says as she picks up the material and gets to work.


	2. Finding the outlaw

As the birds are chirping and people begin to wake and get ready for their daily duties whatever they may be, sunset awakes in the crack of dawn tired as hell, she never was really a morning person. As the rising sun shines on her face looking out the window, she can twilight helping someone walk to their house, but stop when they realize they can't get into the first level so she tosses the ladder down to them and helps twilight up along with who appears to be fluttershy "Thank you" twilight says kindly. "Your welcome, but, um, f-fluttershy?" sunset seems to be confused about the whole situation. "Well, uh, yeah, there's sort of an explanation of the-" twilights cut off by fluttershy bursting out in sadness and slight rage They burned down my house! ; ~; " as she cries a little. Applejack gives her some water for her troubles and ask "were they people you know or just random trouble makers, any specific details on what they look like?"

Fluttershy takes a minute to try and remember "All I can remember is that they were wearing masks, one masukami, one nomanari and one kawazu" Applejack seems puzzled and gazes out the window for a short moment "well I don't remember seeing anyone like that around the village at any time, they're most likely disciples of that bastard lord sombra". Sunset's eyes widen in shock as she heard that name, the one that ponyville was once seized by and brought to total hell. "He's slaughtered many that haven't even done wrong, just for his own amusement, it sickens me to think we have someone like this leading our home"Applejack sits generally angry and faces towards flutters "You're allowed to stay here for as long as you want I guess, just please don't interrupt me while I'm down below working, alright?" "ok ^w^" fluttershy says with a cute smile

After sitting down, having some drinks and watching the sunset in all its beauty, the gang heads out into the town of sekigahara for a night of however they want to relax. food, ornaments, new weaponry, multiple shops to choose from. "So what's a good place to go and treat ourselves?" sunset ask. "I don't know, but I could really go for a bite to eat right about now" Apple says as she puts her hand on her stomach as it growls, shortly after twilight burts out in a loud but cute manner, "You're always hungry! : c". As the group are arguing in the background behind sunset a a distant scream could be heard from one of the nearby inn's, which was not one of enjoyment. "That didn't sound very good '^'." Fluttershy says in a slightly scared tone. Sunset pushes the guard of her katana up with her thumb letting it loose. "I think we should go investigate." she says as she looks up at the 3 story inn building ahead "But what about our night" apple asks but it's too late as sunset was already halfway to the entrance as she yells back "Change of plans!". The rest look at each other and decide to chase after

Quickly sliding open the paper wall to the entrance, she sees people hurdled up onto the sides and corners of the building scared for their lives, shortly after arriving another scream could be heard above on the second floor, she quickly proceeds up the staircase and slices through the paper wall the screams are coming from. There, standing in front of her was a woman with a large amount of orange fluffy hair, wearing a yokai mask, holding a geisha by the neck tightly. "And just who might you be?" she asks while throwing the woman to the ground "that's none of your concern, why the hell are u causing havoc to this place!". the masked woman giggles and shakes her head, then proceeds to retreat through multiple rooms throughout the inn. "Hey!" sunset follows after her.

At the rooftop of the inn a light and dark blue haired woman taking off a nomanari mask, which she reveals herself to be sonata. she looks at some people sneaking out the back way through another entrance. "looks like we made more of a ruckus than intended" she says with a grin as off in the distance a group of Shinsengumi are coming to investigate. "where the hell could this girl be anyway" shortly after saying that, she peers out through the corner of her eye and turns around quickly taking out her short sword and blocking a blade that comes mere centimeters from her face, as she struggles to keep blocking and not fall over a Ronin in a straw hat, with pink, mid-lengthed hair tilts her head up and speaks "right here". sonatas eyes widen "pinkie!", before she can say another word she kicked off the building, but saved by the 2nd floor balcony nearly breaking away from the impact of her fall, she quickly climbs through the window as pinkie heads back down through to the 2nd floor as well

Inside twilight is getting information from numerous people making sure their ok, suddenly sonata runs at her from seemingly out of nowhere and lunges at her with her sword, not long before jumping a loud bang could be heard behind twilight, and sonata is shot in the upper chest area. she falls to the ground gripping the wound with one hand and scratching at the wooden floor with the other. "d-dammit!". she struggles to breath as twilight looks behind her outside the window and sees apple watching over the inside of a building with her own musket rifle she went back and got from her home. "That's one annoying bitch to deal with, " she says as she shakes her head and already finished loading the other bullet "ill keep watch over the area just don't get in too much trouble!" Twilight nods and steals sonatas Shortsword from her to use as her own weapon and runs upstairs.

Adagio still while being chased by sunset takes out her Tekko-Kagi, Claws of Death, equipping them and suddenly turning around at her. Sunset goes for a side strike to the lower stomach, but adagio dodges. sunset goes for an overhead strike, adagio slides forward quickly grabbing her hands with one hand while she's mid strike and breaks the katana with one quick twist of her wrist, she kicks sunset back onto the floor and runs at her. Suddenly a shamisen it thrown directly at her head, knocking her out. Pinkie emerges from one of the broken paper walls and helps sunset up "no need to thank me, as we most likely won't see each other again anyway" she says. The sunset looks a bit surprised and stutters "p-pinkie". pinkie looks slightly confused "how did yo- nvm, that can wait, we need to get out of here, everyones been evacuated and all that's left to do is ensure your group's safety, oh and, tell your friend with the rifle I said thanks for the help" while they were speaking adagio snuck out quiet as a mouse to the back of the inn. "A-aria, why the hell didn't you come with us," she says running back from the village through the forest in pain.

Everyone meets up at the first floor of the entrance where sonata has bled out from her injuries, Fluttershy finally peeks in and sees the aftermath of everything that happened "O-oh my!" she says in shock. Sunset just gets back from another room, making sure at least everything wasn't destroyed, afterwards the Shinsengumi arrives with shining armor being the first to enter. "what exactly happened here" he asks glaring at sunset. Pinkie steps forward lightly pushing sunset aside "There was a bit of a raid cause by 3 women in mask, one of which we already took care of" pointing to sonata "luckily we got everyone out safe, so there's no need to worry". shining looks surprised and looks around to see the whole group, dumbfounded that they were able to complete such a task "I-I see, thank you for your assistance, we'll take it from here" shining seas. Apple nods "You're welcome, alright, come on girls, let's get back home, its been a... interesting night so to speak".

Walking back through the village to their home footsteps in the distance can be heard, the sunset looks back and sees pinkie running into them "Hey!" pinkie yells, she catches up to them and is out of breath, "Y-you don't mind if I maybe s-stay with you people for a while do you? h-heh" *scratching the back of her head nervously. "Um" sunset holds up a finger about to state what she says, but fluttershy blurts out " of course you can! : 3" also twilight " you're welcome to stay as long as you like ^3^". pinkie smiles and bows to them "thank you, I'll be sure to be s much of use to you as possible". "Yeah, yeah, now then-" the camera pans up at the night sky as apple says her final words " CAN WE PLZ GET SOME FOOD IM STARVING!"


	3. building tension

3:00 AM: Apples house

It's a cold, dark night. alleyways are empty, some people are our relaxing as they wish, drinking, dancing you name it. But since pinkie has joined, plans might not go as intended for the night. "This is a nice place, other than the fact that you have to get in through the 2nd floor to enter". "I'm back, and I got some fruit ^3^" Fluttershy comes up from the 1st floor through the staircase and offers them some fruit she picked outside. the moment she reaches the top of the stairs a shattering porcelain bottle can be heard downstairs, followed by quick footsteps of panic. "W-what was that?" fluttershy ask nervously. Apple quickly scrambles to a drawer and takes out a Tanegashima, a Japanese matchlock firearm which is already loaded in case of such an emergency. "How many firearms do you have?..." pinkie asks. "Too many" apple happily says, letting out a slight chuckle "now come on".

The entire group was able to catch a glimpse of where she was heading off to at the last minute before she disappeared, heading off into the forest surrounding the back end of the house "There, after her!" everyone takes chase, all splitting up to hopefully corner her at some time. Sunset is having a hard time trying to find her way through though, as she's still new to the area. great, Kato, can you give me some help here. *her spiritual eye glows with a green flame symbolizing that has been woken. "Only if you promise not to disturb my sleep again, remember what I said before about you adjusting to your abilities? ill show you one that will help you have a lesser chance of getting hit, and also helps with speed, look at the ground below, picture yourself becoming one with the environment, becoming its shadow and being guided by it, this works practically anywhere so you can easily become a shadow on a surface, or untouchable smoke into thin air. you already know the phrase of which to say." her eye stops glowing and dissipates.

Alright *she takes a deep breath in, taking in everything around her and concentrating for a brief moment. "Oni no mea!" she yells before her body quickly becomes a shadow merging with the earth's surface itself, as she quickly glides along through the forest floor, she gets to a grassy field with a pond, the rest of the group isn't there yet, but their target sure is, she leaps out from the ground high in the air in shadow form as she transforms back into her regular body, diving on the theif and holding her tanto blade to the woman's neck. she rips off just a plane wooden mask with no art design to it, just two holes to see out of, and dressed in a blue shozoku, which she's revealed to be rainbow dash. "L-let me go!" she squirms as everyone catches up to her. Fluttershy gasp "She has such pretty hair ^w^". applejack just shakes her head and smiles at flutters cuteness and pinkie wraps rainbows hands together and throws her over her shoulder "You're quite the snake aren't u?" she says walking back to AJ's house with them.

Rainbow is put in the middle of the first floor while everyone except apple sits around her in a circle, apple sits next to rainbow as her hands are tied, but only her hands, this isn't an issue though as immediately as apple sits next to her she shoves her Tanegashima right at the side of her head. "You make one move and, well, I'm pretty sure you can already tell.." Sunset comes back from inspecting the house and sits in front of both of them. "So after going over the entire place were missing exactly 37 koban coins, some crafting material and a spear tip from the basement". apple gets super angry at this and shoves the gun harder against rainbows cranium "YOU WENT INTO MY FUCKING BASEME-" pinkie interrupts her for a moment, "Now, now, this little thief could prove to be of use to us in some way. but first she's gotta give back the money she stole" A squirrel makes its way into the house through a crack in the first floor but its ignored "w-what do you mean money, I stole nothing, h-he" sunset grabs the squirrel in front of her and gets rainbows attention, just a light scratch of her nail, she causes it to bleed from a slight cut, then snapping her fingers, as she does the squirrel shakes violently and it turned completely inside out in the palm of her hand, internal organs and all, she then crushes the blooded squishy mess in the palm of her hand, shocking everyone.

"w-when did you learn to do to that" twilight ask nervously. "It's a long story" sunset says not wanting to talk about it "THE POOR ANIMAL!" Fluttershy faints. "Ok ok the money in my back pocket ok were friends now right were ok?!" pinkie takes the money and the other material from her back pocket and gives it to apple. "Now then, as punish for even thinking of doing such an act, against us" sunset speaks firmly. "Mhm" apple says exited to see what its gonna be. "The only suffering worthy for an unforgiving thief like you is" sunset goes on "mmhmmmm" apple still exited. "Is to go out and have a nice time of eating and celebrating at the 2nd inn in town" sunset says with a smirk. "yes ye- WAIT WHAT" apple says startled by what she said. "Really?!" rainbows head springs up, but apple shoves the gun harder against her head, letting her know she's not out of the Dumpster yet. "Yep, and you'll be treated nicely , I would imagine that you don't even have a place to stay and have to survive like this so ill help you" pinkie shakes her head and laughs "A pretty unexpected but deserved decision if you ask me honestly"

After the confrontation, everyone goes out to at least go through with the original plan of celebrating the night away. Everyone treated by apple to food, high class temporary rooms for the expensive type, and multiple shots of sake, though it seems like rainbow had too much to drink as a rainbow is already laughing like she's off her mind and resting her head on twilights lap"H-have I ever told you how much I love you people for *hic* taking me in" her face just slides down twilights leg as she's sitting and twilight just smiles and puts her giggling. " hopefully this won't become a norm for her if we keep coming here" Fluttershy whisper. "Right?" apple says as they both hold back their snickering. the sound of heavy rain is suddenly heard outside, followed by the sound of thunder, pinkie gets up from her spot shakes her head and begins to walk out of the room "I'm going..." she says. "what?, b-but don't you wanna stay an-" she's cut off by pinkie's stern yelling "I'm going!" she opens the shoji door and slams it shut behind her, leaving the room. everyone looks surprised by the sudden change in emotion and is confused. Pinkie walks out the front of the building and puts on her straw hat walking down the middle path of the town as the rain pours down over her.

"Sombra..., of course you'd have to still be in control of this place, after several years of this shit, when is it gonna be enough for you" the scene shifts to a flashback scenario with a bright sky. pinkie, her mother cloud quartz, and maud pie are all sitting in front of a temple with sombra sitting on a throne with adagio, sonata, and aria sitting beside him, all dressed in black hakamas without a mask. "do you know why you were summoned here, you insolent parasite~." cloud raises her head and nervously responds "n-no" sombra grins and opens a case which contains a bag, a large bag of stolen food, cloud 's eyes widen as she realizes that's hers, and bows her head quickly once again. : You've been stealing from the people you useless worm!" sombra yells in anger. "It was only to feed my children my lord! It's incredibly hard to gather any with how much I have, especially with the rice taxes rising increasingly!" sombra puts his finger to his chin and thinks "hmm, so be it, your fate will be decided tomorrow by my runner up, since if I made the decision of this, well," he unsheathes his blade "you and many others already know, take them and lock them below aria.

Down below in a cave with a cage all 3 of them are locked inside, wondering of what's to come of them. "mama, are we ever gonna get out of here?" Maud asks crying a bit as cloud hugs her tightly" its ok~, just hold me close, everythings gonna be ok, I promise" as pinkie joins in on the hug. the next day they let out, forced back to trial at the same spot, only except discord is alongside him as well. discord rubs his chin and says, "hmm, for such useless ants to commit such a crime like this, I say we make this interesting" he whispers in sombras ear and sombra get's a wide grin on his face. he grabs a katana resting on one of the stands and tosses it to pinkie right in front of her. "You have 2 choices child, you can either lay waste to yourself and regain your honor and let your parents free with your deed, or kill them, setting yourself free" pinkie, at the time, only being 7 was still shocked at the task she was given "w-wha-" she's cut off by her mother quickly giving her the sword and telling her close as she shakes hard from fear."pinkie, listen to me, you're the only of us who has both the strength and courage to do this, please for the family, and your future...you must do this *she starts crying holding her tightly as Maud hugs her too, too young to understand the situation. "pinkie, please.." pinkie raises the sword up hesitant about the situation, adagio aria and sonata all have bows and arrows to kill them all if she doesn't go through with the trial. her mother screams for her to do it before they're all killed "PLEASE!" she screams and pinkie striker her down, cutting her head in half, her lifeless body falls on its side and Maud begins screaming "MOMMYYY!" she gets angry at them and runs straight for adagio, which she gets ready to shoot Maud straight in the head, pinkie quickly grabs her lungs on her and shoves the sword straight through her back and out the chest. Maud screams and cries loudly in pain, but pinkie would rather have to put her down rather than any of these bastards take her life

the cries of pain take mere seconds to silence as she stabs her another time in the heart, pinkies hands are shaking rapidly, not believing for a second what she's just done, and begins to break down crying over her dead sibling's body hard, the scene fades to a scenario where footsteps are running across a rooftop, and a large gathering is held at the temple, pinkie is wearing a mask to disguise herself and holding a bow and arrow, she jumps into a near tree, hides herself with leaves, and takes steady aim, searching for discord, once found she waits for him to be completely still, he sits in his spot, next to the throne. the sound of the arrow being shot could be heard from a distance as discord looks up and is immediately impaled in the head of the arrow which plants itself into the nearby wall. pinkie them sneaks into the building, and steals the sword she used to kill her own mother and Maud, wrapping bandage and a tight knot around the guard of the hilt, so it can never be used for killing, only protection, and she storms off into the forest, going south of the country into osaka, the flashback ends with pinkie staring up at the night sky still in the rain looking at the full moon.

"Sombra...your not getting away with this"


	4. Forming an alliance

6:50 AM: Apples house

After a night of having fun with the side of slight disappointment having lost pinkie randomly, the group wakes from the loud breeze of the wind, and decides to start the day off, however applejack isn't present. Twilight comes up from the basement and ask everyone "Um, have any of you seen apple lately?". pinkie shakes her head no, and sunset hearing the conversation comes down from the 2nd floor holding a note she left and hands it to twilight. "Here, she says after we got back home that night shortly after she decided to head off to form a short alliance with the daimyo, and to plan an attack on sombras army. she's hoping that if all goes well we'll finally be free from all of this and finally start living in peace again"

Pinkies eyes widen, she snatches the note and reads it fast for herself, she then shoves it back to sunset and runs into the basement, finding all the weapons and parts she's made and brings them to the 1st floor assembling them. "p-pinkie" flutters stutters " I know your exited b-but we might not get to be allied wi-" she's cut off by pinkie talking loudly at her. "I DON'T CARE, don't you understand, this is our chance, to rid this country of evil and finally live our fucking lives, stop this carnage and to do what we want whatever that may be! I'm not letting up on this chance for a damn second!" Twilight looks nervous in the back whispering to sunset "She knows apple's gonna be mad for her going in the basement -w-"

9:23 AM: the next day

Apple returns from her talk with the daimyo riding a horse with a large bag of crafting materials, and a small amount of koban currency for her troubles. but she goes past the house in the village to return the horse to its owner, as it was basically for rent and not hers. "There she is! :3 but she's gotta return the horse first" flutters says in excitement then disappointed sadness. later she comes back dragging the sack and reaching the ladder. "oh shit i forgot about the house issue, great" sunset peeks out the 2nd floor window "don't worry ive got it, " she closes her eyes, concentrates for a brief moment and snaps her fingers teleporting the back up to the 2nd floor in a mist of black smoke "There, now come on up ya weapon crazed nut!" sunset says jokingly. Apple climbs up and brings the back down to the 1st floor, only to find that all of her weapons and material had been moved out of her basement. normally shed be so enraged at whoever did this she'd kick them out, but at a desperate time like this, she allowed it, the rest of the group surprised she's not angry by this. she sets the bag down and unties the knot. 2 sets of given shogun armor, a jingasa hat she was able to find being sold, highest quality crafting material than what's usually sold in their town, and 3 sets of koban coins for each of them.

Apple takes one of the sets of armor. "I'll be down in the basement refining this for you rainbow" she takes the hat "the hats mine, no touch -3-". rainbow springs up excitedly "Really?!". "Yes, yes I know your exited, but it'll take a while, i'll be back in a bit, " she heads down to the basement leaving a rainbow exited to death, finally ready to stop continuously wearing her only shozoku., which has become rather tattered.

1:27 pm

Apple finally comes out of the basement after hours, which for rainbow felt like years, finally coming out with a slightly more heavily plated, repainted dark blue set of armor with the exception of a panel of plate armor that hangs over the back of the left shoulder. Rainbow squeals with excitement over what she sees and even pushes sunset out the way to gaze upon it. " ITS AMAZING!" she yells happily. Apple giggles and responds "good, now wear it, you'll need to get use to the weight before heading into battle with us, we wouldn't want you to slow as a snail would we?" the entire room giggles and rainbow looks back at them with a slightly annoyed face for being teased. "fine!" rainbow says with an overconfident happy look on her face, taking it and trying it on outside. "oh j-jeez!, this is kinda heavy, n-not too much though." she manages to take some steps without too much of a problem. " just gotta get used to it"

3:23 pm

Sunset comes back from the village with some dango for everyone and calls everyone to a meeting in the first room for an important discussion everyone sits around a rectangular table wanting to know what's up, as sunset sits down. "So I'm guessing you all are wondering why I gathered you here, well its simple. after thinking for a very long time while I was out ive decided who would be going to this war and who would be staying out of it and resting here." they look at sunset, some supprised and some scared. "but before I continue, apple, have the daimyo accepted our request for allowing us to ally with them" apple nods and says "yes, that and we also are receiving help from 2 other forces, that being the hojo clan and date clan. everyone gets surprised from what just came out of her mouth "HOJO?!" they said loudly shocked. "yes yes THE Hojo, I know I was, quite surprised myself" apple says "good" sunset says, holding her head down thinking for a moment. she points to rainbow. "Rainbow" she gets so scared that her she can't hear anyone else in the room, but sunset, and her own heartbeat. "You're allowed to fight alongside with us". rainbow jumps up proud "YES!" then sits down from getting too excited "s-sorry hehe" then sunset points to applejack "your coming too, obviously." next to fluttershy. "Flutters your staying behind" Flutters agrees "o-ok, but I don't think i'll be able to keep the place in shape that well all by myself" she says. "dont worry" sunset says with a smile "there's plans for that" Twilight raises her hand cutely. "yes twilight?" sunset ask. "May I stay here by request that I go back to my previous teacher to train more heavily because I know I won't have that much skill to be thrown into an all out war just yet" Sunset smiles at her answer "It's very smart for you to think for yourself in such a moment, twilight. then yes, I wish you much luck with your training". "thank you! ^w^" she says.

Lastly, she points to pinkie. "pinkie... you come with me, outside, we need to have a talk." pinkie looks surprised confused and worried all at the same time. "o-ok?" she says before joining sunset outside in the forest, far from the house. "so why did you drag me all the way out here just for a choice" pinkie ask. sunset stares at the village below, not even looking back at her. "because you're staying, pinkie". pinkies eyes get wide with disbelief and anger at her unexpected answer. "WHAT?!" Flutters looks out the window at them. "oh no, here we go" flutters says nervously. sunset takes a deep breath and looks back at her over her shoulder. "I know why you love being with us even though you don't express it, you think of us as your own family, you're still enraged at the fact that sombra is the cause of your siblings' deaths, and you want to avenge them so badly" pinkies eyes widen from the fact that she knew all that without telling her a single word. "h-how did yo-" sunset interrupts "but... that dosent mean you have to risk yourself to be killed just to just to finally be happy with life, pinkie. I want you to have a happy life, and to throw away this foolishness of getting revenge, cause it'll leave you nowhere. To let us go on and do what we need to do." Pinkie gets angry and starts yelling at the top of her lungs while crying " I DIDN'T COME ALL THIS WAY, TRAVEL HALF WAY THROUGH THE COUNTRY AND BACK, AND FIND YOU PEOPLE JUST TO BE LET OUT!" sunset holds her head down and says "do you really think revenge would even be a good trade off for risking your life in such a way, you've been doing so this entire time. and I don't want you, such a good person to end up like a mere peasant soldier." pinkie draws her Shortsword. "if I can't fight who I was meant to, after getting this far, through this entire thing!" she rushes at sunset "THEN WHY THE HELL DID I EVEN GO WITH YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" she slashes at sunset, but she hits nothing but black smoke. sunset then goes back into her regular form and kicks pinkie back multiple feet away from her, causing her to drop her weapon in the grass. sunset walks towards her, shakes her head, and simply goes back inside. climbing the ladder, and sealing it off with a barrier made from her magic. pinkie holds her stomach in pain. ""s-sunset" *cralwing and getting up* YOU BASTAARD!"


	5. The challenge of powers

A few days have passed after the planning to attack sombras castle, everything has been set up, everyone has been assembled with different powers of the country, ready to command the attack

and so it all comes down to this...

Outside of sombras imperial temple:

The group arrives minutes after said battle was initiated to help the major forces be flushed out from the outside. sunset shimmer is rushing down the middle of the field, where most of the carnage is happening, cannons firing from the enemy fortress, arrows flying all in and past her direction. this isn't an issue for her as she uses her magic to simply avoid getting hit by any projectiles. "Get around their archers and flank them from behind!, i'll be covering our ramming squad to breach the outer door of the fortress!" she moves with the ramming squad, a team of multiple people carrying Otsuchi's, large hammers used for breaking down doors, and even though they may be small compared to the one they're trying to breach, sunset has a plan for that.

Off to the west of the field is apple, riding on horseback with a large group of riflemen and archers from the date clan, her being the captain while carrying their banner on her back. "Everyone stay close and don't go off into unnecessary territory!. we're the weakest and strongest of this entire army so we need to be careful!." Off in the east of the field is rainbow running out the outskirts of a forest with an entire army of spear and swordsmen after flanking their outer defense. "All sides have been cornered except for the back!. seems impossible right?, well lets go and make that a reality!, if you truly want freedom you won't stop until defeat!. not even death stops our spirit, WE EMBRACE IT!" sunset rushes straight down the middle with the ramming squad. "3 armies, 2 large powers, 1 Emporer with thousands of soldiers. such a task only the Tokugawa or Toyotomi would be able to go up against." she reaches the outer door with the ramming squad and gets them into position. "break out the weak points of the door, break the supports on the outer parts then focus the middle! Oni no mea!" she uses her magic and scales the massive wall in seconds where the archers are up top and shoves her katana in the back of the one on the left, the sword burns with its fiery magic melting away some of his skin as she yanks it out and goes for the 2nd one, simply cutting him in half not wanting to waste time, the ramming squad manages to break away half of the door's support.

Sunset gets down to the front of the outer door where the hojo clans archers are now free to move in. "ARCHERS! ". she makes a swift swatting motion with her hand lighting all of the tips of the arrows on fire, she then points to the sky above the door being rammed and shouts. "RAIN HELL DOWN ON THEM" hundreds of arrows being fired from above, sombras soldiers have no choice to put up their shields to block the arrows coming above, then in front of them the door, with all its support lost, is broken down in one last hit, causing the massive piece to fall and collapse, Apple, with the rifle and archery squad quickly comes into the scene outside the door with sunset and takes aim with the rest of them. "STOMACHS EXPOSED!." she fires along with the rest of them, all hitting their marks as sombras soldiers begin to drop like flies.

Sunset rushes into the fortress taking the hojo banner from one of the ramming men, she jumps up and off one of the faces of sombras soldiers, high into the air and comes down landing on the archer captain, shoving the sharp bottom end of the banner straight through his head. she looks up quickly to see adagio looking down at her. adagio travles back farther from the front and sunset goes after her climbing the stairs. out of no where a loud blast can be heard from the east side of the wall, where rainbow along with a bombing squad have blown away a large portion of it for more of her soldiers to invade and capture the area. everything is going as planned for them

Adagio retreats to the main camp of the castle hidden behind one more door, getting her men to fire the cannons as their second method of defense."WIPE OUT ALL THAT YOU CAN OF THESE USELESS DOGS". multiple cannons are fired targeting the inside of the first door area, sunset created a giant barrier that protects against one, the barrier cracks upon impact of the first cannon ball landing on it, but then shatters and breaks and the 2nd one makes it through, landing and causing havoc on the hojo and date soldiers. apple retreats and finds another way in around the outside of the fortress, while rainbow gets up on the walls, unfortunately so does aria, who blocks her path. "Aren't you too much of a thrill seeker" she draws her dual katanas walking towards her. "To be part of such a catastrophic event such as this?". she asks, rainbow smiles and draws her katana getting into position. "Aren't the best thrills the ones worth dying for?" Aria smirks at rainbows response. "Good choice~" she says. they both rush at each other not before the scene shifts to the outside of the entire field, where pinkie is riding horseback to the entire war going on ahead of her.

"Sunset... after all you've done for me, I'm not letting someone like you just die at the hands of this bastard, I'm not loosing another one to him!" she charges straight down the path where the door is broken down as the scene switches to sunset moving the ramming squad into the 2nd door, she takes care of everyone manning the cannons and uses her magic to even seal them off so they can't fire. then makes her way through the door herself phasing through it using her magic. there, in the middle of the burning room, sits sombra in his throne with a nodachi with a dark aura around the blade. he gets up and stares at her, shaking his head. "Such a mere fly wouldn't dare to think about killing me, would you?" he asks. sunsets spiritual eye glows, and shifts Kato from just an eye form to transparent, ghostly green glowing physical being, taking the appearance of an elderly man with a mid lengthed flowing beard dressed in VERY battle worn armor. "So your a magic bearer just like I am, I knew id finally meet my match after all this carnage ive put upon this land after so many years." sombra smiles and throws away his sheath for his nodachi and gets into position, as does sunset." you've gone way too far just for me to see you die in such a place, sunset, I thank you for allowing me to be your ally, this entire time, and now." he draws his katana, blood stained from all the men he's killed back further in his time. "It's time for me to follow through with my duties, once again, as an imperial Shogun."

Apple climbs the west side of the wall going along the top taking care of more archers and rainbow is still clashing with aria up top on the eastern wall. her bullets would be too out of range to even reach them, even so she wouldn't want to risk accidentally killing rainbow if she missed her shot. down still after the 1st door their men are getting slaughtered by adagio, tearing through them, she using a sickle and her claws of death to disarm multiple soldiers. Sunset and Kato are still working on sombra, the burning building collapses around them and neither of them can get a single swing to a fatal spot. sombra raises his sword diagonally above his head for a swift strike, but luckally swinging something as heavy as a nodachi takes time, which gives sunset to go for a strike to the stomach, she uses her magic to enchant her sword with fire around the edge to give the strike more, well, sting.

"AARRG!." sombra quickly grabs her by the neck and screams " INSOLENT WORM!" he focuses all the magic within his fist his holding sunset by and using that built up burst of magic within his hand, he sends sunset flying, high up into the sky above the fortress, she flies all the way back to the outside of the first door. "SUNSET" Kato yells and he quickly goes back into spirit form flying to her, catching up to her and holding her from underneath to help break her fall from the impact. once they both make impact with the ground below Kato breaks her fall, but not at the price of him breaking into multiple small orbs, and the orbs begin to break down and fade away, signaling kato's death. sunset struggles to get up, trying her best to get up. adagio sees this off in the distance as she's already near the outer door. "Oh? ~ its that worm that gave me trouble back at the village, well then." she sharpens her claws and rushes straight for her.

Sunset tries all she can, and she can barely stand, shaking, trying to gather more of her strength with no weapon to defend herself. she can't do anything but hope for a miracle, a sign, anything. as adagio gets halfway to sunset, sunset can see someone jumping out of a fiery pile of burned rubble with a familiar wrapped katana, it was pinkie, rushing as fast as she can to her knowing her life depends if she makes it in time. "p-pinkie?!" sunset says in disbelief. "SUNSETT!" her scream reaches for miles across the field, a cry of wanting to protect the one person she holds true to her. adagio hears this and looks behind her seeing who it is, and smirks. "Really now, what better way to end a rivalry than a time like this, very well." she rushes towards pinkie throwing away her claws and taking out her chain and sickle knowing this is going to be a quick fight to the death. "LETS SEE IF YOU CAN SETTLE THE SCORE FROM YEARS GO, PINKIE". she gets enraged hearing this and as they draw closer adagio Doesn't go for a normal strike, she jumps and positions the sickle to go straight through her head. "You bastard, after everything you've done, after all the pain ive had to endure because of you!" even though her katana, the bloodstained sword used to kill her own family, wrapped in bandage, she uses all the pent up emotion, anger, sadness, and will to tear and break it away from its seal at that exact moment. and just before drawing the sword, she can remember crying out loudly to her mother, over her dead, bleeding corpse right in front of that useless bitch that made her do it. she cries out the one thing she wants the most, and the only thing she wants in life itself "GIVE ME BACK MY DAMN FAMILY!". she dodges adagio's sickle and goes for a very quick slice to the stomach, not just leaving a deep cut, but cutting adagio in half, the whole scene cuts to slow motion as pinkie does, showing her face filled with rage and tears falling from her cheeks as she does, finally happy she at least gotten one of them.

She rushes towards sunset and hugs her, tightly, there's no one outside fighting in the area to interpret them anyway. "p-Pinki" sunset is cut off by pinkie "shut up, I'm doing this for you, my family, and the rest of our clan, sunset, like hell id watch you go and die like this, at least, alone" she gives sunset her spare katna she was holding for her. sunset takes it "T-thanks, but I'm in no condition to fight" pinkie, hearing this, carries sunset down off the building they're on, quickly finds a horse, and sets sunset on it. "Then go, id rather you not be stupid about this and continue to fight" pinkie says. "but what about you?" sunset ask nervously. "Trust me" pinkie says as she sharpens her sword with a wet stone she carries "i'll be fine, now go!" she rushes down the path to the first door gate and sunset rides back home.

11:34PM: Aftermath of the war

After waiting for what seems like years for pinkie and the rest to get back, they finally hear a knock at the lower level and fluttershy peeks out the window "Pinkie! ^w^" flutters happily says. "Yep, and everyone else too!, now come on and let us in ya adorable nut!" flutters opens the door and everyone gets inside, and meet on the 1st floor. "So how did it go, did you manage to get him or?" sunset ask. "We didn't manage to get him in the fortress, but" *she puts a map down of the entire country and already has details of where he's going to be. "We do know he's going to be retreating to Nagasaki after this entire event, all we need to do is get there, evacuate the people, set everything up as a trap for him and seal off all the exits, making it a town of death so to speak." rainbow looks concerned "but how are we gonna have enough supplies for that" Apple says with a shit load of confidence and points to herself "That's what you've got me for, we can pick up a lot of material as we travle through the country, especially weapon wise, and me and sunset will be the captions of who set what up and such." "And we have a good sized cart to carry said materials in the area we need, except one thing, everyone, and I mean everyone needs to be in on this., speaking of wheres twilight." just after saying that twilight lets herself in from the 2nd floor and pokes her head down. "Hi! ^w^" she says, waving. "Alright, that was fast" sunset explains the situation to her as pinkie continues to speak. "so now that we have everything, lets load the cart up with what we have and get a move on, every second we waste helps sombras freedom"

The group load up the kart, and fluttershy is given a shozoku, painted yellow for her liking for her to wear, keeping her blue kimono she use to wear, they set out to the destination and for the final confrontation with sombra ahead of them, as the moon shines brightly down on them as they walk down the dirt path to blood, tension, and freedom


	6. The last shodown

(since fanfiction is mean you'll have to manually type in the first part of the links to the songs, which isn't that hard, i cant show u WHAT to type cause it even blocks that, but just in case, ill put the names below, but the links are below so you know when to play them.). first:

Wrath of the Fire Gods | For Honor: Marching Fire (OST)

second:

For Honor OST - Tribute - The Cathedral

ending theme:

For Honor Ost - Theme song Season 3 face off

(now then...)

4:23 pm, Nagasaki, foggy day

Everyone is getting ready for the attack, apple and sunset are commanding the others setting up traps and placing swords placing them up top on rooftops, small areas in the ground ect for extensive use. making sure all archer towers are stable and secure. after they get everything ready they meet up in a large nearby building in the area.

"So this is it... everyone here, right?" sunset ask. everyone raises their hand and nods. "Alright, gals, this is our last stand, if we don't fully commit to this and give our all then everything we've been through will be for nothing, and, I'm pretty sure pinkie wouldn't be happy about that." she looks over at pinkie giving her a smirk. pinkie smiles and says "oh shut up, heh, then again, she's right." "But I have to make an important change to all of this" sunset says seriously. "And that is?" apple ask raising an eyebrow". sunset points to pinkie "To make you the leader of this entire ordeal, pinkie". Pinkie gets a look of somewhat shock on her face for a second, then burst out in slight laughter saying "I knew this would be my fight and revenge but I wouldn't think you'd put it all on me. god, you're something else, sunset." sunset smirks and says " I know ^3^ now come on, everyone gets into position, we can't waste time on this!" everyone nods and gets into position, into the building, on rooftops, wherever that may be.

4:30pm

Sombras soldiers are marching throughout of a bamboo forest into the foggy town on horseback. "Halt!" sombra commands as he aria in to go inspect the town, she lost half of her sight to fighting rainbow since she stabbed her right in the eye from the last fight. she now wears a black eye patch over it and instead of twintails she now has a singular long ponytail, she does so, and after a minute he nods saying it's clear to proceed. they travel through straight down the middle, after getting to the center of the town they notice as the fog begins to dissipate, they can see katanas planted firmly on the rooftops, and archer points around the town. "Sombra!" aria warns him, but multiple sounds of bows being fired from all directions can be heard, as everyone but sunset and pinkie are on rooftops firing instead of the points. they miss aria and sombra and instead take out as many soldiers as possible. aria rushes through into the buildings and sombra rides around not even worried about getting hit, as he knows it's going to take much more than an arrow to even hurt him.

The storm of arrows and depletion of the army last for about 2 minutes until sombra reaches the east exit, however, while riding to it apple fires her musket rifle, breaking away a string connected to the last building to the exit and a large wall emerges from the building across from it, sealing off the exit entirely. Sombra could easily break this away using his magic, but since the last war has used all of that. "Damn you!" he turns around and heads back trying to find another exit. Meanwhile, everyone meets up in the middle standing on a wooden wall in the town. "Enough!" sunsets yell can be heard for miles, as pinkie takes her spear and takes the sheath off the tip. "Sunset, I thank you for giving me such an opportunity for this." Aria gets up and commands the army. "It's only 5, their numbers are small compared to ours, there should be no reason to fail to such a pathetic size!." she sees sombra getting back to the middle where they're at. "My lord!" she shouts and sombra looks up at them. as he does pinkie looks dead at sombra straight in the eyes from where they both stand, and she takes out her sword with bandage wrap still on it, but extremely tattered, and holds it high for him to see. Sombra instantly remembers what she did all those years ago, and smiles in delight from the sight. pinkie throws the sword down to him on the ground in front of him and takes two stuck in the wall they're standing on, and positions them on both sides of her waist, having her spear as her main weapon of choice.

(music for this scene: watch?v=ex4uV9ue8pc)

Wrath of the Fire Gods | For Honor: Marching Fire (OST)

She takes out her Japanese headband and wraps it tightly around her head. "kill them, all of them!" pinkie says "FOR OUR HOME!" she yells with all her might. the soldiers begin to rush up the buildings and everyone scatters from different rooftops. Twilight jumps down and rushes through the town and fights through all she can trying to lead most of them to a trap, she runs into a wall of soldiers and she busts down one of the walls of the buildings, making another path for herself and retreating to another location. rainbow, having a large amount running after her, runs through an alleyway and does a slight wall run over a giant mud pile in said alleyway, multiple soldiers fall to the ground and she grabs a candle and throws it on them, lighting them on fire. as they rush to get out of the alleyway while burning apple stops them from getting out and she cuts down each one of them as they scream from the being burnt.

Pinkie is taking care of everyone she can in a small square area in town using multiple katanas placed in the ground to her advantage, stabbing someone straight through the chest and throwing them in a nearby stream, then picking up another one and quickly slashing their throat with it, then taking care of the rest dual-wielding both of them. Sunset is taking care of anyone that rushes the middle making sure not too many go off in any direction, and rainbow is up top on the rooftops doing the same. off in the distance, she can hear a familiar voice coming to them, rainbow could see shinning cutting his way through the west part of the town. "Shinning?!" she says surprised, then quickly looks behind her and slashes someone behind her with a Shortsword then stabs them while they're down in the neck. Fluttershy is protecting twilight as she runs through the village distracting soldiers and being chased while also protecting the archer points in the town. Twilight gets to the west exit and cuts the string, allowing the wall to move and block the west side, while apple cuts the string and blocks the path on the south side.

Shinning and twilight meet up next to a building resting on a paper wall. "Are you ok?" he asks. "y-yeah" twilight says quickly. not long after saying so a spear is then shoved straight from the inside of the wall outside straight through her stomach. twilight coughs up blood and looks down to see she's been impaled. with a look of sheer pain on her face, she does her best to dislodge from the spear and shinning cuts through the paper wall cutting his head clean off. "Twilight!" he screams as twilight coughs up blood a second time. she then stumbles to try and gain balance having a look of anger on her face, Shinning carries her on his back to safety as multiple soldiers run after them. Rainbow runs into an EXTREMELY tight alleyway with trap doors on each end and a roof just slightly above her height, one of sombras men cuts the string and blocks off the exit to where she's going "NO!" she screams as a group of them ambushes her in the alleyway, she's stabbed with a tanto blade in the stomach, the yanks it out and stabs the same person in the throat, pushing him to the side and slashing at someone else, she loses her balance, looks up nervous and is struck down by one of them. blood rushing out of her head from the fatal cut as she lays down lifeless.

(music for this scene: watch?v=pUdokay5a5U)

For Honor OST - Tribute - The Cathedral

Sunset rushes through the town seeing sombra reaching another dead end with multiple people guarding him. "This is our only chance of getting to him, and we need to do this for the sake of our home." she points to sombra. "Sombra-sama!, we've come, to finally take your head!" she slices at multiple soldiers pushing half of them she defeats into the stream of water next to her, as he makes a mad dash past her, she tries to cut the horse's legs, but fails as he's too fast, she then rushes back to him. Fluttershy is seen yanking a katana out of a soldiers chest and stumbles and falls next to a wooden stake, gasping for breath as she grinds her fingernails on the stake, her hands bloodied trying her best to breath as she sees apple not too far from her beating someone to death with a fucking rock, after multiple blows she just gives up and takes out her tanto blade, puts it under the rock and shoves it straight into his head and gets off. "A... pple" fluttershy says, not too long after losing all feeling in her body, going cold and unconscious.

Sunset is seen rushing down the middle of the town and sombra is coming straight for her. Sombra raises his nodachi to strike her, but sunset jumps and slides on her knees and under his horse using her blade to cut the horse clean in half. sombra flies off and rolls multiple times onto the ground, afterwards the scene switches to sunset ending her slide and turning around quickly, with pinkie near the rooftop building she is with aria just across from pinkie. pinkie takes out her spear while aria draws her dual katanas, ready for this final conflict. they don't even say a word, just staring each other down while the sounds of bloodshed, screams of pain and strength of will surrounds all of them. Shinning is doing his best fighting off all the people he can while he and twilight are trapped in a dead-end.

Sunset rushes for sombra, but sombra quickly picks her up "oh no you don't " throwing her into the nearby building and throwing his nodachi at her afterwards. she lands up against the wall and she dodges her head just in time to not be impaled by it. she quickly crawls to get up doing a side flip as sombra rushes at her going for his sword again and they begin to clash as pinkie and aria are doing the same above them on the same building. aria kicks sunset away for a moment quickly lighting a stick of dynamite on fire and dropping it inside a hole of the building, not even wasting time she goes straight back to fighting like it doesn't exist. seeing this pinkie blocks one of arias slashes and holds there enough to scream her name and get her attention. "SUNSET!" sunset looks to see the stick of dynamite about to go off and she quickly leaps out of the back window as it goes off right as she gets out, aria and pinkie are sent flying off in two separate directions away from each other.

Sunset looks to the blown building, pinkie and aria weren't hurt too bad from the explosion, but sombra sure was, a soldier quickly gets to sombra with a spare horse as he panics from their numbers being low. "My lord, we need to get out of here, " he takes him and grabs him by the throat. "YOU DON'T COMMAND ME YOU INSOLENT WORM" he crushes his throat, killing him without mercy and throwing him in the burning rubble beside him, getting on the horse and fleeing. sunset goes after but not before stopping and staring at pinkie wanting to go get aria. "PINKIE, YOU HAVE TO MAKE A CHOICE FOR US, ITS EITHER YOUR REVENGE, OR THIS COUNTRY, YOU NEED TO MAKE A CHOICE!" her voice echoes as she tries to make a decision and sunset rushes to sombra while he's on horseback. apple shoots out the last string on the north end of town trapping sombra in. burning buildings all around them sombra gets off his horse and starts fighting back sunset with all he has, sunset manages to break away his now damaged armor from the explosion all she can, after a while pinkie jumps out from the black smoke from the fire behind them and provides support to sunset. sunset manages to stab sombra straight in the stomach, apple then shoots sombra dead in the forehead with her musket rifle, making his head jerk back as pinkie jumps up high and cuts his head clean off at the base of his neck with her spear, finally accomplishing the goal of avenging her family after so many years. not long after black smoke shoots up into the sky and forms the symbols "敗北", defeat. Sombra had been defeated and the battle for his army was lost. shining looks up in the sky, thankful with twilight barely alive, the struggle for power and peace was finally over.

(music cuts)

5:00 pm

Rushing to sunset, shining ask sunset pleading her if she has anything left of her magic to heal twilight. Sunset tries all she can but she can't do anything without Kato on her side, then she has another idea. she takes sombras nodachi still infused with his own magic and puts her hand on the back end of the blade, immediately it finds a new host and plants its way into sunset as the dark aura surrounds her. she stumbles to her feet. her claws are slightly longer, she now has fangs, and her katana has a more decorative design to it, though she still takes his nodachi regardless. she then heals twilight with her newfound magic. twilight wakes up from coughing hard, happy to be ok, then peers over to sunset, freaking out in a comedic way as if she was never in pain to begin with. "EEEP!" she yells. "It's ok, it's just me" sunset smiles and laughs having scared twilight. "Ooh, I knew that! m".

finally its over...

After traveling home with the cart, apple has another idea while packing the cart full of supplies and food again. "um, what are you doing" sunset ask. "Loading the cart up again, ive decided since nothing really happens here, we could go and travel the country protecting even more people and such." sunset looked discouraged and wants to speak, but pinkie buts in and says "why not, there's nothing that happens here anyway, and after all we've been through, clearly we're meant for more than just wasting away in one area." sunset nods and says "Alright, I'm in". "Me too ^w^" twilight says. "Me three" shining says. "Luckily the Shinsengumi found a new leader so ill be secretly dispatching myself, though luckily I was able to keep the uniform, heh". after everything is loaded up they get everything set, and look at the path ahead of them. "Alright, let's get going" sunset says, as they go off, venturing into the unknown ahead of them

(Ending theme: watch?v=wezRPMtfVRU&t=3s)

For Honor Ost - Theme song Season 3 face off

(After finally completing this i will say this is only season 1 of this entire story, i will be making a new page for the first chapter of season 2 hopefully tomorrow and place it here, i thank everyone who takes the time to read through my work c: , love u all)

s/13366881/1/Sunsets-clan-hunted-for-blood


End file.
